The ink creatures
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When Ford was in his younger years in Gravity falls Bill leads in to a book of great power. Well that can only go well now can't it? I don't own Gravity falls and there is a bit of Bendy and the Ink machine in here so I don't own that either. Please read and review


**I do not own Gravity falls only my oc and even them I took inspiration from Bendy and the Ink machine**

Many years before Ford had got the portal up and running Bill had told him of a book that he needed to use to help him create the portal. Ford was weary at the idea at first but soon decided it would be the quickest method to build the portal. He spent five days straight trekking through the woods until he came to an old temple in a large cave. The temple was made of black rocks and was opened by flipping a lever. Inside was a single old book bound in old leather.

"This is what I've been trekking for five days for Bill?" He could hear Bill laugh and roll his eye.

"Sixer do you honestly think I'd bring you to something useless?" Ford opened the empty book. "This book brings drawings to life it's exactly what you need to help to create the portal" Ford flipped through the empty pages.

"I don't know this just seems like creating slaves" Bill waved it off.

"Nah these creatures that are created are so dumb they don't know what free will is" Ford still seemed weary but finally agreed to use the book. When he arrived home he sat down at his desk and pulled out a quill and an ink pot opening the book to the first clean page and began to draw. The first drawing was a wolf like creature with a humanoid body. As soon as the drawings were finished the image shifted and rose from the page ink dripping onto the desk before the image was stood in front of Ford. Ford did this multiple times with different images again and again. By the time night arrived the 'workers' were already put to work. When Ford was going to bed he saw Bill enter the mind of one of the creations and jumped back out. "there we go the last one of the night. Now none of you suckers will ever want to fight back and once your jobs are done. Bye-bye" he then disappeared. Ford ran to his room and grabbed the book there was one last page to fill in he quickly grabbed the quill and drew one last image but only got halfway when Bill interrupted him leaving the drawing unfinished and a name above it titled. 'Sophie'.

Years went on and soon Ford realised he had been tricked by Bill and planned to destroy the portal but he wanted to help the ink drawings escape their enslavement. Bill had other plans though if he couldn't get them to make the portal they were no use to him. Throughout the basement the whole house was filled with agonising screams as all the ink drawings were killed turning into small puddles of ink. In a fit of rage Ford grabbed the book and ripped the pages out except for Sophie's page instead he through that out of the house. Unsuspectingly, found by a group of teenagers who took it to their hide out. They thought they were clever, they thought they were funny, by taking that book, oh how wrong they were. They saw the last page and looked over it the body so far seemed pretty normal (A/N LOOK UP BENDY FROM BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE) almost female but it still had to be finished. They smirked to one another and drew the rest even adding to the other side after serveral minutes of scribbiling they were finished. Suddenly the image sprung to life the once normal looking image was now a monstrosity. It still looked female but now she had six spider legs stabbing out of her back a devil tail and her eye was a dark red. Her face though was the worst half of it normal the other half had ink melting and covering her face this happened on most of her body the ink falling off her. The teens looked frightened making the drawing look sad but then something went and clicked in her mind she knew all of Ford he was her 'creator' not these fools and he was to blame for all her kind, her other drawings had left messages to her about the torment they had been put through as if they had left her a book or a letter in her mind. She stalked to the teens an evil glint in her eye as she spoke.

"So you like to draw kids? well let me show you how Sophie draws... with your blood!" Suddenly her spider legs moved around killing all the teenagers in sight before leaving into the woods.


End file.
